


A New Outfit

by Azuremosquito



Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age - All Media Types, Dragon Age II
Genre: Alternate Universe, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Chasind, M/M, Rough Sex, Spanking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-04
Updated: 2015-08-04
Packaged: 2018-04-13 00:45:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,222
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4501314
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Azuremosquito/pseuds/Azuremosquito
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>AU where Garrett Hawke is a Chasind man. Anders stumbled into his camp while on the run from templars and Hawke ran them off, promising to keep the mage safe. Garrett makes Anders some new clothing more suited to the heat of his new home.</p>
<p>kidege - little bird<br/>mndani - sweetheart</p>
            </blockquote>





	A New Outfit

“I am _not_ coming out dressed like this.”

Hawke rumbled in amusement and glanced up from watching slabs of bacon sizzling in the hot grease. The mage was still hiding inside Garrett’s tent, but the large Chasind man could make out a long nose and a pair of amber eyes peeping out at him from the shadows just within the flap. He grinned and settled back on his haunches, comfortable and in his element.

“You’ll be much cooler in this heat without those long Circle robes,” Hawke reasoned with Anders. How the skinny mage had managed this long without succumbing to heat exhaustion wearing the robes of his oppressors was beyond the Chasind, though he suspected it had much to do with their frequent nudity. He permitted himself a smug smirk at the thought and turned back to tending their breakfast lest it burn.

“It’s… indecent,” Anders protested, going so far as to actually stick his head out of the tent.

A deep, belly guffaw had Garrett slapping his knee and he stood, all six feet, two inches of solid, rippling muscle to illustrate the fact he wore nothing more than a short loincloth. “Who’s to see you but me, anyway?” Hawke wanted to know, noting with pride the way Anders’ eyes traveled over his body appreciatively. He knew he was an attractive man, it was only right that his mate should appreciate that fact, and he couldn’t help preening a bit under the mage’s gaze.

“I guess that’s true,” Anders mused, chewing on his bottom lip.

Garrett hid a grin and settled back down by the campfire, amused by the mage’s modesty after all they’d done in their short time together. It was evident Anders was not a shy person, but he supposed living in the Circle with those blighted templars watching your every move required certain standards of ‘decency.’ He rolled his eyes as he flipped over the bacon, well able to imagine what sort of stuffy dress code the Chantry would inflict on its prisoners.

Anders had stated mages were forbidden from having relationships with one another and any children born in the Circle were taken away immediately, so Hawke suspected they’d want to limit any clothing that might get the blood pumping. He snorted and shook his shaggy head. The Chasind had far more natural views on the body, nudity, relationships and, well, just about everything, as far as Garrett were concerned. Anders would come to terms with his freedom eventually, Hawke hoped.

There was a rustle from the direction of the tent and Garrett carefully kept his eyes on the cooking food. He’d learned early on the mage could be skittish. Being constantly hunted and on the run would do that to anyone, though. He liked it best when Anders relaxed and let his teasing sense of humor bloom, but Garrett had been given the impression from things the mage did _not_ say, that something terrible had happened to him just prior to his most recent escape attempt (and final one, if Garrett had anything to say about it). It would take some time for him to heal from whatever had happened and Hawke didn't press for details.

“Well? How do I look?” Anders asked, sidling into view.

Hawke’s tawny eyes lifted and, for a moment, he could do nothing but stare. He’d fashioned the mage a functional outfit using strips of leather and spare bits of cloth sewn together to make a sort of skirt and a strip of cloth that draped over his shoulders and down his skinny chest. His pale skin was reddened from days spent in the sun and bursts of freckles were already appearing on his shoulders and nose from his brief stay with the Chasind man. And his legs… oh, his legs went on forever, the effect heightened by the short leather skirt he wore. The mage was only a couple inches taller than Hawke, but he was so thin he seemed much taller.

“...well?” Anders asked, a smirk pushing up the corner of his mouth and lighting up his handsome features as Garrett kept staring at him.  

“C’mere,” Hawke grunted, holding out a hand toward the mage.

Anders crossed to him readily and Garrett pulled the mage down into his lap, large hands encircling the slender waist, thumbs rubbing the soft skin. He held Anders gently, always half afraid he might break the frail creature, though the blond had proven himself far sturdier than he seemed. Thoughts of the mage’s rough sexual preferences caused a stirring in Garrett’s loins and he grunted again, tilting his head to claim the soft lips for his own. Slim arms wrapped around his neck as Anders pressed against him eagerly and Garrett’s hands slipped down to squeeze the man’s ass, kneading firmly.

A third wordless grunt and Garrett reached past Anders to pull the frying pan away from the fire. Catching the mage against him, he rose to his feet in a quick, effortless surge that had Anders yelping in surprise, long legs wrapping around his waist. Hawke rolled his hips, grinding his stiffening cock against Anders’ ass and was rewarded with a soft groan.

“Come, I will show you one of the benefits of such garments,” Garrett rumbled, lips hot against the mage’s throat as he carried him back toward the tent. Breakfast could wait.

Anders voiced no protest, breath already panting in Garrett's ear as Chasind's lips traveled across the luscious expanse of exposed skin. Oh yes, this outfit had been designed for certain things in mind, beyond just comfort in the grueling heat of his homeland. Garrett's hands skimmed up pale thighs, sliding the leather skirt out of the way as they pushed through the tent flaps. Hawke wore nothing under his clothing, why should Anders?

The mage was placed without ceremony on the pile of furs that made up their bed, Hawke dropping down on top of him and grinding urgently, their lips finding one another again. He reached quickly for the tin of oil, slick fingers slipping between pale thighs and rubbing. Anders moaned and rocked against his hand, all too eager to be Hawke's plaything. It surprised the Chasind that the mage could be so submissive, but he supposed all the difference in the world was made in simply being given the _choice_.

Garrett's lips curled up in a feral smirk as he sat up, gazing down at the beautiful man lying before him. Anders' cheeks were flushed, face screwed up with pleasure as Hawke plunged two fingers inside of him, stretching him and seeking out that spot that would have him writhing in ecstasy. Garrett took himself in his free hand and leaned over Anders, catching both of their dicks together and squeezing in slow strokes.

"You're so gorgeous," he purred at the mage, thrusting his fingers deeply inside his lover. Anders could only reply with a loud moan, his back arching up from the furs. "Do you want me inside you?" Garrett asked with a curious tilt of his head.

"Y-yes," Anders whimpered, his hands sliding up Hawke's torso, fingers threading through the dark hair coating the man's dark skin. He pulled lightly and Garrett hissed with pleasure, pressing down dominantly on the smaller man, letting the mage feel his weight. Anders groaned as the Chasind eased a third finger inside of him, not being as gentle this time as he prepared his partner. He knew Anders could take it, _wanted_ it, even. "Mm-mm, more," Anders begged, honey-colored eyes sliding open to gaze at Hawke, pupils blown wide with need.

Without a word, Garrett pulled his hand free and flipped Anders onto his belly, pushing the leather skirt up over Anders back to slide an appreciative hand up the pale ass in front of him. Breathing hard, Anders pushed up onto his hands and knees and looked over his shoulder at Hawke, tossing red-gold hair out of his face.

The Chasind rumbled and rose up on his knees behind the mage, squeezing his ass again and then delivering a firm slap that rocked Anders forward, almost toppling him off balance. Anders gasped and Garrett slipped his fingers inside of the mage again, his left hand kneading the reddening flesh in the wake of the slap. Hawke let his own cock slip between the mage's thighs, grinding it slowly against the soft skin, biting his lip when Anders' balls brushed against it.

"I think you're ready for me," Garrett growled, thrusting his fingers in deeply and leaning over the mage's back to sink his teeth into a freckled shoulder. Anders whined inarticulately, pushing back against Hawke with unmistakable urgency. "Is that an agreement?" he whispered in the mage's ear.

"Mmhrm," Anders replied, biting his bottom lip, eyes squeezed shut again as Garrett fingered him. If only he knew how beautiful he looked in such moments, Hawke thought.

Garrett eased his fingers free and reached for more of the oil, coating his thick length generously. Holding the loincloth out of the way so as not to obstruct his view, Hawke took himself in hand and lined up, groaning under his breath as he watched the tip press inside. Anders echoed the sound, breathing hard, and Garrett struggled to take it slow. Even with preparation, the mage was still so tight.

Hawke shifted his weight forward, pressing in more deeply and catching his breath as Anders' body squeezed his cock. "Fuck, you feel so good," he breathed, hands sliding over pale hips soothingly before taking hold.

"S-so do you," Anders replied, rocking slowly and causing Garrett to grunt when he sunk further inside the other man. Hawke could feel little fluttering throbs rippling through Anders' body with each breath the mage took. Garrett eased in further, not stopping until the slight blond had taken every inch of him, the pair of them trembling.

Hawke gave the mage only a few seconds to adjust and then his grip tightened on Anders' hips and he began pounding into the tight heat roughly. The mage had asked for it rough but previously Garrett had been wary of letting loose on the fragile-seeming man. Anders had repeatedly proven himself up to the challenge so this time, Hawke held nothing back.

The noises erupting from the blond's throat could only be called squeals, slender arms and legs braced against the furs as Hawke thrust into him again and again. Garrett used his grip to pull Anders into each thrust, watching the impact tremors every time their bodies met. Lifting one hand, he slapped the mage's ass again, harder this time, grinning breathlessly at the blossom of red across pale skin.

"Your skin marks so prettily," he whispered, bending low over the other man again. His lips fastened on the mage's neck, suckling firmly and _felt_ Anders' whine. Anders pushed back against him with an urgency that made it clear the mage was in no way uncomfortable.

Garrett wrapped an arm around the man’s waist and took hold of him, stroking in time with each rough thrust until the mage was all but mewling beneath him, slender body writhing with pleasure. “C’mon,” Garrett rumbled, urging the man on. “Let go, _kidege_.” Hot breath puffed against the mage’s neck and he felt Anders tremble.

Garrett twisted his fingers at the end of one stroke and the mage erupted with a desperate wail, spilling himself all over the Chasind’s hand, hips rolling and thrusting frantically. Hawke cooed appreciatively, his own breath hitching with each tight throb that squeezed his own cock. He waited until the mage fell still and then shoved the blond facedown into the furs, grabbing hold of the narrow hips and pounding downward roughly.

Anders cried out, grabbing fistfuls of the thick furs, his face buried against the blankets, body jolting with each hard impact. Garrett held nothing back and gave the smaller man no reprieve, teeth bared in a feral growl as he strove toward his own release. Each desperate whimper only spurred him harder until the mage was all but sprawled out atop the furs, no longer able to hold himself up against the onslaught.

Hawke burst with enough force that his vision momentarily darkened and he swayed, only his grip on Anders’ hips keeping him from toppling over. The sound of their ragged breathing was loud in the sudden stillness and Garrett let go of Anders’ hip to plant a bracing hand on the furs. A large hand trailed gently across the mage’s slender back and Anders shivered, making a soft noise.

Easing back onto his heels, Garrett reached down and gathered the slight mage into his arms, cradling Anders against his chest, kneading gently as he worked the tension out of slender limbs. Anders tucked against him, still breathing hard, but his face looked calm, peaceful, and Hawke ducked his head to kiss the man softly.

“Still complaining about the clothing, _mndani_?” he asked, smug and pleased with himself as he brushed sweat-darkened hair from the man’s face.

“Mm… no,” Anders replied, grinning tiredly. “But I’ll be sure to complain in the future the next time I need a reminder.”

Hawke rumbled with laughter and wrapped powerful arms around the little bird that had flown into his life so unexpectedly. “Breakfast, then a nap?” he suggested.

“Sounds good to me.”


End file.
